tsukiprofandomcom-20200215-history
Arcana no Tabiji
Arcana no Tabiji (アルカナの旅路 lit. Arcana Journey) is a 2018 duet by Gaku Oguro and Ruka Nadumi. Overview The duet from Gaku Oguro's entry in VAZZROCK's bi-color series, -hematite-. Lyrics *Note: Romaji and English translations are fan translated as official translations have not been released as of yet. Color code: * * *Both Kanji = それは遠い遠い空の果ての国　 遥か遠き物語 崖の上を渡る“愚かな男”の 旅の始まりと終わり “導かれ”“踏み出し”て　 “静かに目を凝らした” “遥かな大地”に“愛”を探して “真っ赤なマント”を翻し 信じた言葉を何度も唱え 楽園を探す それは遠い遠い空の果ての国　 アルカナを巡る旅路 “欲望を払い除け” “真理を求めて” “運命”は周り出した “正義”の為なら “吊るされ”てなお “死”への恐れさえただ“制し” “悪魔”と呼ばれど “塔”から見える “星”に手を伸ばす それは遠い遠い空の果ての国 始まりを辿る話 “太陽”と“月”のした “愚かな男”はやがて生きる意味を知る やがてその旅が終わるころあなたに 伝えたい言葉がある どうか、恐れないで愛すべき人よ “裁き”の時が来たって それは遠い遠い空の果ての国 遥か遠き物語 “世界”で誰よりも“愚かな男”の 愛する人へと捧ぐ Kanji provided by tsukiprotranslations on Tumblr. |-| Romaji = Sore wa tooi tooi sora no hate no kuni Haruka tooki monogatari Gake no ue wo wataru “oroka na otoko” no Tabi no hajimari to owari “Michibikare” “fumidashi” te “Shizuka ni me wo korashita “Haruka na daichi” ni “ai” wo sagashite “Makka na manto” wo hirugaeshi Shinjita kotoba wo nando mo tonae Rakuen wo sagasu Sore wa tooi tooi sora no hate no kuni Arukana wo meguru tabiji “Yokubou wo harainoke” “Shinri wo motomete” “Unmei” wa mawaridashita “Seigi” no tame nara “Tsurusare” te nao “Shi” he no osoresae tada “seishi” “Akuma” to yobare do “Tou” kara mieru “Hoshi” ni te wo nobasu Sore wa tooi tooi sora no hate no kuni Hajimari wo tadoru hanashi “Taiyou” to “tsuki” no shita “Oroka na otoko” wa yagate ikiru imi wo shiru Yagate sono tabi ga owaru koro anata ni Tsutaeitai kotoba ga aru Douka, osorenaide aisurubeki hito yo “Sabaki” no toki ga kitatte Sore ha tooi tooi sora no hate no kuni Haruka tooki monogatari “Sekai” de dare yori mo “oroka na otoko” no Aisuru hito he to sasagu Romaji translations by tsukiprotranslations on Tumblr. |-| English= That is a far, far away story from a land at the ends of the sky. Crossing the top of a cliff was a “foolish man,” this is the beginning and ending of his journey. “Be guided.” “Step out,” they say. “He closed his eyes and concentrated.” He searches for “love” in “a faraway land” All while wearing his “deep red cloak.” He shouted the words he believed in again and again as he searched for paradise. That is a far, far away story from a land at the ends of the sky. A journey that spins the fate of the arcana. “Ward off your desires.” “Aim for the truth.” The gears of “fate” have begun turning. If it’s for the sake of “justice,” it’s better to keep it hanging now. Fearing “death” is simply a “restraint”. He is called a “devil”. From afar, he can be seen from a “tower” as he holds his hands out to the “stars”. That is a story from a land at the ends of the sky. A story about how he reached his beginning. Under the “sun” and the “moon”, the “foolish man” soon found what it means to live. Before his journey comes to an end, there are words that he wishes to tell you. Somehow, please don’t fear me, oh beloved people. Until “judgment day” comes. That is a far, far away story from a land at the ends of the sky. The “man who was foolish” more than anyone in the “world” offers himself for the people he loved. English translations by tsukiprotranslations on Tumblr. References Category:Songs Category:Duets Category:Gaku Oguro songs Category:Ruka Nadumi songs